1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting display device, particularly to one that not only has features of the original patent application but can further display a wider area and has the transparent bottle thereof to be fixed inside the positioning hole thereof by spinning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lava lamp display device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 comprises a glass vessel having a bottom arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating and located on an electric light bulb. Moreover, the glass vessel has two immiscible components, for example, liquid and paraffin which has a high density than the liquid at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid after heating. After the electric light bulb is turned on, the paraffin at the bottom of the glass vessel is heated and flows in the liquid. At the same time, the electric light bulb projects the light to the glass vessel, forming a lighting effect which becomes a decoration at homes and offices. In addition, if a plurality of glitters are put together with the liquid, the glitters would move and flow with the liquid; such application is called a glitter lamp. However, the lava lamp display device or the glitter lamp only has lighting effects in a single glass vessel. As a decoration, it seems to be monotonous and lacking of visual effects.
Also, the lava lamp display device and the glitter lamp are both decorations with lighting and water-flow changes inside a single transparent bottle only, which seem to be monotonous and lacking of visual effects as decorations; in other words, there is still room for improvement in these devices. To improve the invention from the prior art, the mentioned original US Patent application disclosed a permeable vision window in the middle of the front side of the frame to displace the lighting object which forms an unlimited extension of an inward serial arrangement from the middle when the non-parallel reflection surfaces are reflected repeatedly, making the invention as a lamp and decoration with special visual effects. However, the vision window is only a small area at the front side of the lamp, leaving the invention to be improved as well.